


Kiss Me

by poemygod



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: Bucky and Kate spend a lazy Valentine's Day together.





	Kiss Me

It feels like any other day. Stretched out across the couch, her dark hair curling over his thighs with her head resting in his lap. Metallic fingers thread through the strands, a feeling that is pleasantly comforting despite what he thinks. Kate’s stopped trying to explain it to him. It’s easier to just enjoy the surprisingly soft touches. 

The television drones on, lights flickering behind her closed eyes and she lets out a little hum. Her arm hangs off the couch, fingers tangling in Lucky’s soft fur as he rests on the floor next to them. There’s no mission to worry about, no case to work. For a brief moment in time, they get to just be.

A soft sound catches her attention, brow furrowing slightly as she opens her eyes to look up at him. He’s not focused on her; one arm slung over the back of the couch and his head tipped back, eyes closed. Tipping her head just enough to glance at the television, she lets out a little gasp as his fingers tighten in her hair and she turns to look back at him. 

When he actually smiles, it tugs at her heart because she feels like maybe just for a little bit they are happy. That smug little smirk is on his lips and she rolls her eyes. Something presses to her lips, blinking in surprise and she has to cross her them to see the chocolate kiss sitting against her pursed pout. 

With an arched brow, she swipes the sweet with her tongue, looking up at him as he chuckles and his fingers begin to work through her hair again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” His voice is deep but soft, not breaking the peaceful bubble that has filled the apartment all day. Smiling, she turns enough to press her face into his stomach, arms wrapping around him and blushing as he chuckles again. Her fingers trace hearts into the small of his back, falling back into the peaceful silence as they draw their ‘I love yous’ into each others skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for my bestie because we paired these two together and I still just love them so much.


End file.
